nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Fervorosia in the Nation Song Contest
Fervorosia in Nation Song Contest This article shows Fervorosian history in Nation Song Contest. Contest is shown in Fervorosia from FerTV. Overall, upon five editions that Fervorosia has taken part in, one good result have been received: 10th in NSC25, "Sankaritar" by Tiktak. Entries Usual Nation Song Contest Spin-offs National Finals Nation Song Contest 23 Nation Song Contest 23 was both third contest and first national final for Fervorosia. 7 songs competed, official name was "Fervestival I". Shakira was big pre-favourite in Fervorosia, however after strong start it finished fourth. Voters in this national final were Fervorosian jury, Arjastan, Alinta, Vorhota, Doklea, Halito, Viola Per Sempre, Cydoni-Gibberia, Canamjik, Comodina, Yaponesia and Zombira. Sara Nunes won with her song "Simon Can't Sing", wich entered for Fervorosia. Nation Song Contest 25 NSC News Before NSC21 Fervorosia will be able to debut in NSC21, cause of one country's withdrawal. Kate Ryan was sent few days before deadline represent Fervorosia in Alinta; her song's name is "Only if I". FerTV shows Fervorosian viewers both semifinals, and Fervorosia participates in first one, with draw number 13. NSC21 is also debut to Pangora and Tohru. After NSC21 Fervorosian viewers are disappointed about Kate's result on Alinta: Her semifinal's 23rd place out of 25, receiving points from 8 nations, scoring 41. Fervorosia had a jury vote for second semifinal along with some other nations participating in first semifinal. Fervorosia's first ever 12 points went to Effiland in first semifinal, Jastistia in second, and Magna Grecia in final. In the end, Fervorosia's 10-pointer in final of NSC21, Jastistia won and will host next contest. Before NSC22 After last year's disappointment, Fervorosia decided to send Titiyo represent Fervorosia in Jastistia with song "Lovin' Out of Nothing". We will participate in second semifinal, with draw number 17. '' '''After NSC22' Fervorosia's second entry by Titiyo also failed to qualify from semifinal. It got 17th out of 23 songs in that semifinal, scoring 35 points. This time Fervorosia didn't have jury for first semi, and it get lot of angry comments from viewers. In semifinal, Fervorosian people gave 12 points to Mooseland, and in the final, to Ogiltere. Maccha-Brugia won their first contest after 21 failed attempts with "The City is At War" song by Cobra Starship, and it was eighth in televotes of Fervorosia, receiving three points from us. Before NSC23 For NSC23, Fervorosia made it's first national final called Fervestival. 7 songs competed, but it ended with Sara Nunes winning with her "famous" song "Simon Can't Sing", with twelve point margin to second placer, and 74 points; she received two 10-pointers in national final. E-Type came second with song "Africa", Nerdee came third with song "Ivy", and Shakira fourth with "The One". Sara will perform in second semifinal with draw number 21. '' '''Middle of NSC23' Fervorosia finally made to the grand final! Sara Nunes must be very proud of herself. In final, she performs with draw number 13; same number with Kate Ryan, when she was Fervorosia's debut singer in semifinal of NSC21 After NSC23 Sara Nunes went and perform her song with lucky number 13. However, it weren't very lucky, cause out of field of 28 nations it placed 27th, got points from 9 nations, and 4 of those nations gave it 10 points: Begonia, Xanadu, Arjastan and Zombira. Totally she got 57 points. However, in semifinal, Fervorosia placed fifth out of 22 nations participating, receiving 77 points. Winner was host nation Maccha-Brugia, with song "Umm ma ma" by Crazy Loop. This is first time that Fervorosia doesn't accounce points to the winner country in the final. First time ever Fervorosia used jury in the final voting, because televoting failed. '' '''Before NSC24' ''After long thinking, FerTV decided to go internal and send Ana Johnson with her "Don't Cry For Pain" we wish her very good luck and we'll hope we qualify to the final once again and there, we made best result for Fervorosia so far. '' NSC Fervorosian televoting results NSC22 Final *1 Ogiltere 12p - 253 042 *2 Magna Grecia 10p - 230 326 *3 Comodina 8p - 211 267 *4 Mooseland 7p - 208 045 *5 Shamitri 6p - 202 898 *6 Zombira 5p - 202 554 *7 Sunland 4p - 201 994 *8 Maccha-Brugia 3p - 200 009 *9 Begonia 2p - 146 067 *10 Spila 1p - 121 056 *11 Ametan - 106 178 *12 Astique - 99 903 *13 Cydoni-Gibberia - 98 000 *14 Arjastan - 96 610 *15 Prasia - 83 152 *16 Vorhota - 70 452 *17 Tohru - 69 745 *18 Bokia - 39 339 *19 Effiland - 36 242 *20 Alinta - 22 399 *21 Swelatie - 19 082 *22 St. Lotus - 14 029 *23 Halito - 9 453 *24 Gabriel - 6 572 *25 Adamsburg - 3 254 *26 Instir - 1 349 *27 Jastistia - 1 042 *28 Reym-L-Dneurb - 979 Jury voting NSC23 Final *1 Bokia 61 (12 points) *2 Astique 60 (10 points) *3 Lyapunovia 59 (8 points) *4 Swelatie 50 (7 points) *5 Giggshood 48 (6 points) *6 Arjastan 47 (5 points) *7 Saksjaowie 47 (4 points) *8 Daffodilia 45 (3 points) *9 Prasia 44 (2 points) *10 Gabriel 41 (1 point) *11 Vedatistan 41 *12 Maccha-Brugia 41 *13 Rotterdamus 41 *14 Sunland 41 *15 Viola Per Sempre 40 *16 Magna Grecia 36 *17 Felicitalya 33 *18 Alinta 33 *19 Shamitri 32 *20 Noizeland 29 *21 Tir an Abhainn 26 *22 Vorhota 26 *23 Effiland 26 *24 Begonia 24 *25 Zombira 19 *26 Jastistia 17 *27 Calypso 12 Points Points given by Fervorosia Nation Song Contest 21 Semifinal 1 Nation Song Contest 21 Semifinal 2 Jury Nation Song Contest 21 Final Nation Song Contest 22 Semifinal 2 Nation Song Contest 22 Final Nation Song Contest 23 Semifinal 1 Jury Nation Song Contest 23 Semifinal 2 Nation Song Contest 23 Final Points received by Fervorosia (NSC23 - NSC24 finals only.) *1 Arjastan 20 *2 Zombira 15 *3 Begonia 13 *4 Belvist 12 *5 Xanadu 10 *6 Calypso 8 *7 Dalisska 7 *8 Yaponesia 7 *9 Viola Per Sempre 7 *10 Giggshood 6 *11 Canamjik 5 *12 Tohru 5 *13 Halito 4 *14 Rotterdamus 4 *15 Spila 3 *16 Prasia 3 *17 Luniana 2 *18 Comodina 1 *19 Ogiltere 1